Vehicular accidents are a common occurrence in modern day travel, and some may be more serious than others. In response to more serious accidents, emergency personnel are often dispatched to the accident scene to provide medical attention or other assistance to injured occupant(s) of the vehicle(s) involved. In many instances, the emergency personnel have limited knowledge, if any at all, of the severity of the accident, including the extent of injury to the vehicle occupants and/or the extent of injury to the vehicle, prior to arriving at the accident scene.